Dead man's child
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Rin was found by another. How does this effect everyone? Both Yukio and Rin being raised in Assiah but seperated.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't remember it happening. But he knew it had. One day he was alone, he never did remember. He hardly remembered his mother bringing in his first sibling.

Not his mother's kid, or his father's. But he accepted the kid as his own. So did his two sisters born years later.

* * *

Little Ichigo looked at the small bundle in his mother's arm. A blanket swaddled in blue. His chubby two year old hands patting the blanket.

His mother gently grabbed his hand to stop the patting.

"Ichigo, would you like to meet your baby brother?" she said softly. She let go of his hand and pulled the blanket back a bit to reveal a soft and squishy faced infant with a red face. A tuft of dark hair contrasting Ichigo's bright orange. Bright blue eyes opened and looked into Ichigo's dark eyes. Tiny hands reaching out and clasping air. One of them with a blue band around his wrist. Ichigo placed his hand near the baby and felt the warm digits wrap around his own.

"Wa's 'is name?"

"His name is," she paused for a moment, "his name is Rin."

* * *

He never thought much of it. How his mother had found such an infant and taking it in so quickly. The baby was a part of the family.

As far as he was concerned, he was a Kurosaki. Just like them.

Even his eyes weren't too different. He had been able to see just like Karin and his older brother. He even guided Yuzu, helping her notice spirits more.

* * *

"I can feel it!" Yuzu proclaimed happily, "Where is it?"

"A little to the left," Rin said standing behind his youngest sister. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her slightly, the blue band on his wrist lightly brushing her shoulder.

Isshin pouted as he saw his younger son and younger daughter bonding over finding spirits.

"Why doesn't she want to spend time with me?"

"Oh Isshin dear, you know how Rin likes to spend time sharing his gift with Yuzu."

"But Masaki-"

"Daddy!"

"Karin!" Isshin cried out, his personality doing a 180 as he picked up his dark haired daughter. Ichigo ran up to his mother and hugged her as they sat on a blanket.

"Rin, Yuzu. Come here. It's time for lunch."

"Coming mommy," Rin called back with a smile. He grabbed Yuzu by the hand and began leading her up to their picnic.

"Aw. But I wanted to see Mr. Ghost."

"I don't think the ghost is going anywhere. But the ghost isn't a mister. It's a girl," Rin corrected.

* * *

Their dad wasn't all too pleased. Their mother thought it was adorable. Up until her death.

* * *

"So Rin, did you get in?"

Rin glanced up at the elder high school student. His steely gaze boring down at the much shorter Rin. Rin gave a wide and wicked grin with slightly pointed canines.

"What do you think Senpai-nii?"

"Brat."

"Ichigo, don't be so rude. I got in didn't I?"

"Only because I made you study."

Rin cringed. Ichigo went out of his way to prove he wasn't a delinquent, so much so he wouldn't let Rin get by with even subpar grades.

"You act like I'm going to stop making you study now that you're in."

Rin's jaw dropped in horror and he took a step back from his elder adopted brother.

"Wh- But I-"

"Keep good grades and I won't force you to study with me."

Rin crossed his arms and grumbled.

* * *

Rin grew up knowing he was loved. He knew he had love from his brother and sisters, his father and mother. He never knew his blood family. But to him, it was all he needed.

He didn't know, that miles away there was another boy growing up with in a world with creatures most humans couldn't even see, a boy being raised to one day combat creatures from hell. A boy who had learned, he was the son of Satan.

 **So... What if Rin had ended up in the care of the Kurosaki family?**

 **Cute being raised by spiritual strong individuals. Yukio, probably being fairly normal and being a page with what would be Rin's class. Both ignorant.**

 **Just another mad idea from my mad imagination. Including the "blue band"on his wrist hiding his demon traits.**

 **Completely adoptable. Just another of my, no plan stories. I swear, one of these days, a story that has me post one chapter is going to get me in trouble.**


	2. Chapter 2

Who would have thought, the small gamble he placed would have had such fun results. It had been a whim, people of their kinds didn't mix without massive bloodshed. And yet, _they_ had been willing to take a chance. So untrusting, yet needed proof. The best way to keep them safe was to seperate.

Just infants, not even an hour old.

No idea of one another, but if he had his way, they'd meet soon enough. They were both so innocent in spite of what they knew. One growing up dealing with demons and exorcisms as his norm within the confines of a church, the other helping in a clinic aware of ghosts and spirits and those little pesky hollows Azazel often got annoyed with.

How wonderful, sentimental even. Two long lost brothers reunited. After all, his deals were ones people just couldn't refuse.

* * *

Rin knew his brother well.

It helped being able to see spirits and what he learned accompanied them.

Hollows. Despite wanting to cling to denial that such horrid beasts could exist, he couldn't ignore it. Much like Ichigo taking up duties as a Soul Reaper two years prior. With that came war, violence, nightmares of the dead, demonic looking creatures he swore were flickering in and out of his sight, something that had never occurred before. It worried his family. It worried the few Soul Reapers he had met. It worried Ichigo.

His eyes would harden when he noticed Rin was distracted by some unrecognized force. It bothered the elder that he couldn't see whatever it was Rin could.

He also kept an eye on Rin's blue wrist band. On bad days, he would pull at it almost in annoyance, nearly breaking it on more than one occasion. Even Karin and Yuzu noticed that growing habit. Gentle hands would cover his own, dainty and small like his sisters' or large and strong like his father or brother when he was around.

Soul Reaper's were busy people after all.

Rin just wished he knew what these things he was seeing meant.

* * *

Okumura Yukio was a top end student. Well liked by his peers and fairly popular with girls, even if he was picked on a little when he was younger.

It made sense after all. Father Fujimoto explained it to him once he realized Yukio had _gifted_ vision. No other children his age could even _see_ demons like he could. Why wouldn't they think he was crazy? Even if they could see them, Yukio could only think of how it might only make it worse.

He'd able to see these things since he was born. According to Shiro, it could be a mark that he was the Son of Satan. Thankfully he hadn't shown any traits of actually being related to such a vial being, just able to see the demons was enough.

And come his high school years, he was to begin his exorcist training. Something he was actually looking forward to. Never would Satan influence him. He may have gotten his mother pregnant, but he would not be his puppet.

Listening to Shiro on the occasions he would talk about his work, he figured he'd want to be a doctor. Someone who could heal others and make sure they could fight again. The very _opposite_ of Satan. A hateful attacker. A protective healer. He wouldn't be anything like Satan.

* * *

"Rin? What the hell is this?"

"Huh?" Rin yawned, walking out of his room. A paper was waved in front of his face. Bleary eyes gazed at the frilly and over the top sheet before looking at his family, all staring with questioning looks on their face ranging from surprise to disbelief. Rin glanced back at the paper and took the sheet from his brother's hand.

"Greetings Kurosaki Rin..."

Ichigo's glare grew more intense as Rin muttered aloud while reading the letter. Rin let out a snort, then doubled over laughing. With a quick knock to the head from his dad, he stopped laughing.

"What the heck old man?! Why're you punching me?!"

"You think this is a joke?! You think this is funny?"

"C'mon dad. Ichigo knows I didn't apply or test for True Cross. I said I was staying local and I tested _local_. So yeah, I think this prank is hysterical. Don't know who came up with it, but the fact you believed it is pretty funny."

Karin rolled her eyes.

"Rin was grumbling about school in general. Can't see why he'd take more tests than the one Ichigo made him take."

"Thank you!"

"Tasteless joke," Ichigo grumbled taking the letter from Rin. Rin shrugged his shoulders.

"At least _I_ didn't fall for it."

"Cheeky brat," their dad chuckled ruffling Rin's hair. Rin yelped and pulled himself away from their dad with a huff. Rin pocketed the goofy letter much to his family's amusement.

It was at dinner that they realized there was more to the letter than expected. As they sat down to a dinner prepared by Rin and Yuzu, there was a knock at the door.

"Karin? Can you get that?" Rin called out. He heard his sister huff and go to get the door. Rin heard the door swing open and Karin immdiately calling out, "Hey Ichigo! It's for you!"

"God-freaking reapers! Who the hell is showing up-!"

Rin expected a longer tangent. What he said next was possibly funnier.

"Who the hell are you ya clown?!"

Rin snorted at Ichigo's question and found his own interest peaked.

"Mind finishing up Yuzu? I've got to save a clown from Ichigo."

Yuzu chuckled and nodded her head. Rin removed his apron and placed it on the counter. He quickly made his way to the door and stood next to Ichigo. His eyes focused on the man in the door way. Rin arched a brow at the peculiar dress of what appeared to be parachute pants, a snappy jacket and a goofy top hat. His hair color was similar, in color to Rin's own and the man's ears and teeth were pointier than the average person.

And yet, he felt different than the types of people Rin had met that Ichigo ran around with. Though, it could have been that his eyes fell onto him the moment he walked over.

"Ah, _Kurosaki_ Rin. It's so good to see you again."

Quick as lightning, Ichigo's hand shot out defensively in front of Rin. Rin, while slightly annoyed, let his brother do his big brother duty. In this case standing between Rin and the clown. He could practically feel his brother growl in protective fury. His very soul seemed to want to jump out and fight this guy.

"How do you know Rin?" he violently growled. The man continued to smile.

"Well, introducing him to you mother makes for a good reason to have seen him. You must be Ichigo. Your hair color is from your mother Misaki. Such a sweet woman."

Ichigo remained tense. Rin glanced at his brother. He was one to usually run into conflict. But he wasn't one to overstep the bounds of his brother, especially after they learned about the Kurosaki bloodline.

"Please do you get your father Rin. I believe it will be better for him to be part of this conversation to have everyone present."

Rin could feel his hair stand on end with the way the stranger stared at him.

"Who's at the do-?"

"Isshin. It's been far too long."

"Mephisto."

The cold and sharpness in his tone was impossible to ignore. Yet, the "Mephisto" man did so with the same smile in place. with no effort, he pushed past Ichigo and entered the home.

"Don't Ichigo," their dad sighed before Ichigo could do anything, "It wouldn't do any good."

"Don't sound so dissapointed Isshin. Afterall, the last time we met, I gave your family a bouncing baby boy~"

"Don't tell me this guy's my birth father."

Everyone froze at Rin's poorly planned blurted out comment. Mephisto's eye twitched slightly, but his smile remained.

"I am not your father child. Perish the thought," he stated with a dry chuckle. He then turned to their father, "You never told him eh?"

"Mephisto."

"Fine. It's not why I'm here anyway. Today Rin recieved an acceptance letter for True Cross Academy."

"That was you?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to invite Rin to True Cross?"

"Dad?"

"Table everyone. You better have a good explanation Mephisto."

"Don't I always?"

"I do wonder," Isshin muttered.

Karin and Yuzu sat down at the table sandwiched between Ichigo and Rin. Ichigo being the barrier between Mephisto and the rest of the family with Isshin sitting next to Mephisto, blocking him from Rin.

"Dad? Who's the clown?" Karin asked in her usual deadpan tone.

"Karin! That's rude!" Yuzu called out.

"I like your children Isshin. So full of life."

"The point of the visit," Isshin reminded Mephisto as he began to lose patience.

"Isn't it obvious? I want him to attend True Cross Academy. I'm sure he would excel there."

"Isn't that a private school?" Karin questioned, "Rin didn't even apply."

"True. But I've known your father for a very long time. There are things we teach at True Cross that would be useful for him with the things he can see."

"You mean spirits?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Something of that nature."

"You mean the things I see that Ichigo and Karin can't?"

"You can see things they can't? I didn't know that," Yuzu mentioned, calling Rin out on his little secrets.

"Wha- Yuzu- That's not what I- It's not something that's brought up-" Rin sputtered out, trying to defend himself from his sister's accusation.

"It is. We happen to teach skills best suited for such gifted eyes."

"What? You want to turn him into a quincy?"

"Mm. No. An exorcist."

The room fell silent.

"An exorcist?"

"Why yes. Our school has a special program for up and coming exorcists."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Knowing him, it's not," Isshin spoke up, "Mephisto has been known to work with exorcists. Demon hunters."

"Great. So demons are real now?"

"Always have been. There are just some different requirements to be able to see them. Would you like to?"

"Don't you dare."

"It's a harmless question."

"Nothing from you is ever harmless."

"A demon can always harm a person, whether they can see it or not. It's how so many get a Masho- although, you might call it a temptaint. Afterall, you have all experienced some type of "spirit wound" have you not? Recieving an injury from a demon is the way to see demons. So, would you like to?" His smile never faltered, looking especially amused. Sharp fangs glistened in his apparent delight.

"So like what Rin's been seeing?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ichi-nii, you can't be serious," Rin pleaded using a childhood nickname in desperation.

"Oh, I wanna see things too!" Yuzu declared.

"No thanks," Karin deadpanned. "I already live in denial of seeing spirits. I don't need anything else."

"Well I've never seen spirits like you guys and I want to see what Rin can."

A wicked glint came to Mephisto's eyes.

"Do you now?"

"Yuzu-"

"I'm tired of being left out or not being told things because I can't see them."

"Very well~"

Quick as lighting, his arm shot out and granbed hers. His long nails scraped her forearm making it bleed.

Mephisto leaped from his chair as Ichigo instinctively struck out at him.

"Now now. I only gave her what she asked for."

"It doesn't really feel that different."

"Not in your home. Your mother and father warded the house rather well from the smaller demons. And your _brother's_ presence also serves as a deterrent."

Karin stood up from the table and grabbed bandages for her now bleeding sister's arm. With familiar movements, Karin had bandaged the arm.

"So Rin? Will you accept my offer to True Cross Academy?"

Rin's eyes darted towards Isshin, then Ichigo. Isshin seemed tired. Resigned to whatever Rin chose. Ichigo on the other hand seemed tense, protective. A hard and cold look told Rin that if he were to say yes, he would have some Shinigami tailing him if not his brother.

But unlike in the school he had gone to when he was younger, this would be a fresh start where he wouldn't have to deal with memories of wild hollows and worries.

Blue eyes darted back to Mephisto and with conviction, gave his answer.

"Alright."

 **In the process of being adopted. I swear.**

 **But I've had this gathering dust too. So to alert of a possible adoption, I am posting this. fingers crossed everyone.**


End file.
